Cops: Beyblade edition
by PhoenixBlitzXx
Summary: Join Ginga and the gang as they seek to rid metal bey city of crime. From invisible children to explicit scence you don't want to miss, this is the humorous tale of Adventures and misadventures.


Information:

Spotted Bigfoot near my outhouse

7/18/14

10:37 P.M

"So we heard that you claim Bigfoot is here?"

"Yeah he's right around here. Watch your step now, you might startle him."

Ginga turned and looked into the camera

"This guy is nuts."

"I know that's what I was saying!" Madoka whispered, and Ginga nodded.

They continued walking after the strange man, occasionally turning back and looking at the camera with confused expressions.

"Ok this is where he was hidin last night when I came and looked." The old man smiled a creepy crooked smile.

"Where is he now sir?"

"He's here somewhere."

Information:

My child has no body

7/18/14

10:38 P.M

"Ma'am I need you to calm down, and tell me what happened."

The woman took a deep breath, and Himaru thought for an actual second that she had calmed down.

"Well I came home, and I saw my son sittin on the couch. So I went to go put my coat up, I came back and my son tried to hug me but HE HAD NO BODY AND I NEED YOUR HELP HE'S IN THERE TRYING TO MAKE A SANDWICH BUT HE HAS NO HANDS AND I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO."

Hikaru and Ryuga exchanged a worried glance, and they both took a deep breath.

"Can you show us your son?" Ryuga smiled, trying to get the woman to calm down. She nodded and led the crew into the house.

"Aren't we police officers? Were supposed to be enforcers of the law what is this?" Hikaru whispered, and Ryuga shrugged.

Information:

Spotted Bigfoot near my outhouse

7/18/14

10:45 P.M

"HOLY SHIT RUN MADOKA RUN! ARE YOU GETTING THIS ON TAPE? TURN THE CAMERA OFF AND RUN!" Ginga yelled, the shrieks of some animal heard in the background. They were currently being chased by some creature, and of course they were freaking out.

"I got him! Guys come back I have him!"

Information:

Supposed drugs

7/18/14

3:43 P.M

"Shh shh shhh. Open up! You have 5 seconds to open up before we come in!"

"Let's just- let's just open the door we really don't have time for this."

"Just open the door Ginga we don't have all day."

"Jesus Christ you guys do you not take your jobs seriously?"

Madoka and Kyoya looked at each other.

"Nope."

"Not in the slightest."

Ginga sighed and reached for the door handle. Ryuga slapped it away, glaring at him.

"You can't just open the door you have to kick it open." Ginga didn't even have a chance to do anything as Ryuga mercilessly kicked the door down.

"Alright Asshats, are you ok in here?" Kyoya yelled, walking into the house.

"Shhh shut up Kyoya. Okay everyone split up." Madoka said, everyone nodding. The camera man followed Ginga into the bathroom.

"Ok so umm yeah were here in the bathroom- AND OH DEAR HEAVENS WHAT IS THAT?"

Information:

My child has no body

7/18/14

10:46

Ryuga looked at the woman as if he was done with his life.

"Umm ma'am where is your son?"

She was in tears now.

"Can't you see him? He's right there!" She pointed to nothing.

"Ma'am can you please calm down and tell me how many bottles of alcohol have you consumed today?"

"I think about maybe 5?"

Ryuga leaned close to hikaru, and whispered,

"Getting drunk doesn't cause hallucinations does it?"

"I don't remember."

Information:

I spotted Bigfoot near my outhouse

7/18/14

10:53

"Yes we are back at the station. That wasn't Bigfoot, I say it was a prank. Let's all just forget about that call. Oh speaking of wich there is another one right now."

"Ginga just admit it that you're a coward." Madoka snarled, and Ginga smiled.

"Madoka I'm manly. So are you free this Friday?"

"I can check."

Information:

Supposed drugs

7/18/14

3:45

"Ginga! Ginga are you alright?"

"Yeah don't worry I was trying to test you guys. everything is a-ok." Ginga smiled at Hikaru, and she glared and walked away.

"Ok so we don't tell anyone that the shower curtain freaked me out. Got that? Good, glad we have our priorities set straight."

Ginga continued investigating until he found a locked door.

"Hey guys! Come up here!"

Everyone hurried upstairs, expecting to find Ginga screwing around.

"Ok so we have found a locked door. You guys get your tazers out and ready. Ok, Ryuga I want you to kick this door down."

"Why can't you just do it?"

"Because I just bought these shoes."

Ryuga sighed and kicked the door in. Everyone rushed in only to stop.

"Wait what?"

The sight was very unpleasant. There was a man in a police officer uniform, pointing a squirt gun at another man who was soaked and half naked ontop of yet another man.

"Kyoya, Ryuga, that could be us but you won't let it happen."Ginga whispered, and Kyoya 'accidentally' tazed him.

"Officers I can explain. This is simply the foreplay part. No one has been seduced so you have nothing to worry about."

"Hands up. Madoka, scan the room for any traces. I don't know what sir to address, but there are drugs in this home. Hikaru show the evidence." Ginga demanded, seeming unaffected by the tazer as he aimed his gun at the three men. Hikaru held up a bag of white powder, and all the men tensed up.

"Do any of you recognize this? I said hands up so you better keep them up!"

"Officer I can explain! That's flour!" Said the man underneath the wet man.

"So everyone in this room is hopped up on drugs or idiots. Except for the 4 normal people." Kyoya smirked to the camera.

"But there are only 8 people and three are hopped up in drugs. Are you calling me an idiot Kyoya? I hope you know I will talk to chief about your participation in this mission."

Madoka squeaked in surprise in the farthest corner of the room.

"Madoka?"

She had a look full of shame as she held up a gag. Everyone's jaws dropped in Shock.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ryuga questioned, and the three men looked away in Shame. The sad thing about this was that it was completely normal for the squad of officers.

"Your still recording this? Just- just turn off the camera please."

Hey everyone Phoenix whatever here. I hope you like this new little series I have put together. In case you couldn't tell it is based off of cops but more cluster fucked. Please please don't be Shy and leave a review. I might continue this, I mean who really knows.

-Phoenix whatever


End file.
